


Train Never Runs on Time

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, References to Panic Attacks, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: When Stiles is stuck at the station, it's hard not to take being forgotten personally. Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 9, "Nine Sullen Silences".
Kudos: 3
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Train Never Runs on Time

Even though he knew that it wasn't anything to do with him and how much he meant to the people in his life, knowing he'd almost certainly been forgotten brought bouts of emptiness to his lungs where no matter how hard he tried, it was as though he couldn't get enough air into them. Like being choked from the inside until the edges of his vision began to fade and then he'd feel like screaming, just to make it stop, but of course he couldn't do that either. Then it would pass, as quickly as it had arrived, and he would be left wondering when the next bout would be.

Panic attacks had plagued him for years and yet now, when he should be overwhelmed by them, they seemed content to just sit just out of sight, coming into force just enough to remind him that they were there before backing away again.

Perhaps all of this was just too surreal, even amongst all that he had seen these past few years, so his brain refused to process it. Maybe he was having one of those weird metaphorical dreams like his mind was trying to process the concept of death and how once he was gone people would forget about him in time.

Stiles shuddered. Nope, not going down _that_ line of thinking.

In between the suffocating panic, he watched the other people in the station. No-one else seemed to find a single part of this bizarre. How long had they sat here? Stiles recognised a few of them from Beacon Hills, they'd been missing for weeks. If they had been there all that time, why was no-one else freaked out like he was? The only time he saw any sort of reaction from them was when one of those ungodly Riders came charging in with more people in tow. Then there would be a flurry of mayhem and terror before everyone slowly settled back into their seats, like sediment returning to the bottom of the river. Sometimes Stiles almost hoped to see someone he recognised dragged in by the Riders.

He mattered to them, right? To Scott and Lydia and the others? They wouldn't just forget who he was and go on as those he had never existed...right?

Would the next time he saw any of them really be when they too were dragged through the tunnel and flung to the floor of the station, and even then would they just become another one of the station crowd, staring aimlessly at the clock and waiting in eerie silence for a train that never ran on time.

With that thought scratching at the back of his mind, Stiles decided it was time for another circuit of the station. There had to be something he missed. God, he hoped there was something he had missed.


End file.
